A conventional hanger 30 is shown in FIG. 12 and generally includes an S-shaped body with two hooks 31, 32 on each end thereof so that one hook 31 can hang from a protrusion on a wall, or over a rod, and the other hook 32 can be used to hang objects, for example clothes, belts, ties, robes, caps, hats, bags etc. However, it is noted that both of the hooks 31, 32 are located on the same plane and when the hook 31 hangs from the protrusion on a wall, the other hook 32 will be parallel to the wall limiting the space between hook and wall. This is not convenient for the users to hang items on the hook 32. As shown in FIG. 13, another conventional hanger 40 includes two hooks 41, 42 on each end thereof and the two hooks 41, 42 are oriented in different directions so as to improve the drawback of the conventional hanger 30 in FIG. 12. Yet another hanger 50 is disclosed in FIG. 14 and the two hooks 51, 52 are screw thread connected in the middle of the two hooks thereof and the two hooks 51, 52 are oriented in different directions. These hangers 30, 40 have only one hook each to hang an object, which does not satisfy the market. Besides, if two hangers are hung from each other to obtain a longer hanger, only one hook can be used to hang objects and the lower hanger does not position well.
This invention intends to provide a hanger system that includes a first part having a round hanger with a square tapered housing open with a slot on one side thereof at the base of the hanger, and a second part having a round hook with a square tapered end piece which is universally engaged with the open tapered housing of the first part. Another square tapered housing adjacent to the hook is formed on a side of the second part so as to be universally connected with another second part.